


at the same time

by madeh18



Series: Twenty Two [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Romance, just 500 words
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeh18/pseuds/madeh18
Summary: Permen apel di genggaman Sakura menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana Lovino yang pengecut itu dapat menyatakan cinta. Walaupun tanpa persiapan mental dan suasana romantis. RomanoxFemJapan.Untuk #ChallengeYourselfChallenge Paket Medium





	at the same time

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia milik Himaruya Hidekaz. Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan bersifat materi dari cerita ini.

“Mei- _san_?”

Sakura tak menemukan satu pun teman dekatnya ketika keluar dari antrian membeli permen apel. Dia mencoba berjinjit. Namun tubuh yang terbilang mungil untuk seumurannya tak dapat menjangkau apa-apa. Pandangannya tetap terhalang oleh kepala mereka yang lebih tinggi. Dia lalu berjalan tanpa arah.

Sampai akhirnya menemukan seseorang di ujung jalan.

* * *

 

“Sialan!”

Lovino menendang asal batu di hadapannya. Dia benar-benar kesal sekarang. Adik bodohnya selalu tiba-tiba melupakan dia jika sedang bersama penggila kentang sialan itu. Padahal tadi tak ada lima menit Lovino memerhatikan beberapa _stand_ permainan. Ketika dia berbalik, mereka berdua sudah tidak ada.

* * *

 

“Lovino- _kun_!” Sakura berlari kecil dengan hati-hati karena _geta_ dan _kimono_ yang dia kenakan. Lalu dia memperlambat jalannya begitu pemuda itu menoleh dengan raut wajah keheranan.

“Sakura? Kenapa kau di sini?” Lovino bertanya lagi setelah meneguk kopi kaleng miliknya. “Kenapa sendirian?”

“Mereka meninggalkan saya ketika membeli permen apel.”

“Jadi, kita senasib nih?” Lovino tersenyum kecut.

Sakura hanya mengangguk.

* * *

 

“Sekarang kita akan ke mana?” Lovino bertanya ketika mereka duduk di bangku dekat _vending machine_.

“Um...” Sakura menengadah menatap langit malam yang begitu polos. Tak ada bintang rupanya di sana. “Kalau di sini sebentar bagaimana? Mungkin nanti Feliciano- _kun_ dan Ludwig- _san_ akan lewat sini. Begitu pun Mei- _san_ dan yang lainnya.”

“Baiklah.”

* * *

 

“Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas kelas Bahasa Inggris?” Lovino yang biasanya tak tertarik membuka percakapan, entah kenapa lebih vokal sekarang. Mungkin karena gadis di sebelah kirinya lebih pendiam.

“Seharusnya sudah selesai jika Yong Soo tak datang ke rumah sejam lebih cepat.” Gadis itu menghela napas pendek. “Lovino- _kun_ bagaimana?”

“Belum aku kerjakan.”

“E-eh? Besok kita masuk jam tujuh ‘kan?”

Lovino mengangguk. “Malas, ah. Aku sedang kesal juga Mr. Arthur. Dia terlalu pilih kasih terhadap seseorang. Modusnya kentara sekali. Menyebalkan.”

Bagai disambar petir, Sakura kaget. Tentu saja dia tahu siapa seseorang ini. “Me-memangnya seseorang itu?” Tak lain adalah dirinya sendiri.

“Ya aku kan menyuka-“ Lovino tiba-tiba berhenti. “Eh?!” Mungkin sempat lupa siapa lawan bicaranya sedari tadi.

Wajah Sakura memerah. “Ma-maafkan saya, saya tidak tahu kalau Lovino- _kun_ menyukai Mr. Ar-“

“BU-BUKAN!” Lovino setengah berteriak sekarang, panik.

“A-ah, maaf. Aku pikir Lovino- _kun_ begitu. Se-selama ini pun Lovino- _kun_ lebih sering bersama Antonio- _san_.”

“TIDAK! Aku masih normal, oke? A-aku juga bukan menyukai dosen sialan itu!”

 _Eh?_ Sakura lebih kaget sekarang. “Ja-jadi? Maksudnya?”

Pemuda itu membuang wajah ke arah lain sebentar. Lalu tiba-tiba memegang lembut bahu Sakura. “A-aku menyukaimu.”

Wajah Sakura kian memanas selagi netra madu Lovino menatapnya dalam. “Sa-saya...”

“Aku mengerti, Sakura. Kau tidak perlu menjawab sekarang.”

* * *

 

Keramaian festival masih terdengar di sebelah sana. Sedangkan kedua muda-mudi di bangku ini diam saja, entah sudah berapa menit terlewat begitu saja.

“Lovino- _kun_?”

Pemuda itu menyandarkan kepalanya ke belakang, juga menutupi seluruh wajah dengan punggung tangan. Lovino tak menjawab.

Sakura tidak mengerti. Sampai sekarang permen apel yang dia genggam terabaikan.

* * *

 

Pemuda itu tiba-tiba berdiri. Sakura sedikit tersentak. Tak lama tangan kanan pemuda itu terjulur ke belakang.

“Ayo. Tapi kalau kau tidak mau, tidak apa-“

Gadis itu menyela. “Lovi-“

“Y-ya?”

“Lovino- _kun_ tidak memberikan saya kesempatan berbicara tadi. Padahal saya-“

“Pa-padahal?”

Sakura menerima uluran tangan Lovino. Dia tersenyum. “Saya juga suka Lovino- _kun_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Maaf kalau ooc, masih rada rancu dengan perbedaan nyotalia dan female version. Saya sebisa mungkin bikin japan versi nyotalia yang kata Himapapa lebih pemalu tapi kok susah ya :(  
> Dan untuk nama saya juga lebih familiar dengan sakura.  
> Mungkin kritik dan sarannya bisa kalian utarakan di kolom komentar? Saya masih belajar soalnya hehe  
> Terima kasih sudah mampir ;)


End file.
